


Don’t Dare Hoping

by Its_not_tentacle_porn_shut_up_Joscelin



Series: Girls Like Us in a Place Like This [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Post-Season/Series 01, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_not_tentacle_porn_shut_up_Joscelin/pseuds/Its_not_tentacle_porn_shut_up_Joscelin
Summary: Cara leaves for Nevarro with the Mandalorian, Charis waits on Sorgan.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Charis (OFC), Cara Dune/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Girls Like Us in a Place Like This [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636984
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Don’t Dare Hoping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vive_grande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vive_grande/gifts).



Charis had not known if Cara would come back to Sorgan when she left, had not even had the chance to give her a proper goodbye before the ex shock trooper was zipping out of the atmosphere in the Razor Crest chasing some phantom leftover by the Empire. 

The waitress (medic, rebel, lover, deserter, fighter, dreamer) had known better than to ask anything of the Mandalorian bounty hunter who’d come back for Cara, so instead she’d simply given him a hard stare a look that said ‘bring her home’. The impassive face of his helmet had stared back, if only for a moment, before he’d left with her heart walking by his side. She’d taken it as statement it was, ‘I make no promises’. 

It had taken nine days for Charis to stop racing outside to look for that ship whenever she heard thrusters, and twelve for her to realize that Cara had more than likely gotten in far above her head with whatever it was the Mandalorian had asked of her. It took fifteen days for Charis to really realize what that meant, that she’d never see her lover again. And it’d taken seventeen for Cara to return to her none the less. 

—

Charis had not cried when Cara walked through the doors to her (their) hut late into the evening on that day well over two weeks later, and she had not cried when she’d seen the new bacta-healed scars that had appeared on her partner. 

Charis had not cried when Cara kissed her like she was an oasis on Tattooine, and she had not cried when her soldier told her about the firing squad, the treachery, and the whole series of last stands she’d made. 

Charis cried when she woke up the next morning and saw Cara sleeping next to her like she’d never left, and she realized it hadn’t been a dream. 

— 

“Come with me to Nevarro, build a life there that’s more than waiting tables and patching me up after cheap fights.” 

“When do we leave?” 


End file.
